


Auditorium Awareness

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), BFF Swap, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Adrien can’t focus on the movie. Marinette is oblivious to him. Alya is tired, but she tries to be a good wingman.Nino just ignores all of them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: August Miraculous AUs [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Auditorium Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> frick yeah almost done with this month of hell

‘Alya, do you want to ask Marinette and Nino to go with us to the movies on the weekend? I already asked my dad and he said that I’m free.’ 

Adrien slides the note across the desk to Alya when he’s down scribbling it down. Alya grabs it as un-suspiciously as she can without being caught and jots down her response. 

‘Yeah, we can ask them at lunch. bet they’ll say yes.’ 

Lunch comes by sooner than they realize, and Adrien and Alya ask them. Nino says yes, and Marinette mutters something that sounds vaguely affirmative. 

Adrien beams. 

Marinette is oddly subdued around him and Alya, yet she seems to endlessly blabbering around Nino. Both of them wonder about it. 

Alya says it has to do with Marinette liking him, but Adrien doesn’t believe her and tells her that she must be mistaken. There’s no way that Marinette, of all people, liked him. After all, what were the odds of his crush liking him back… 

While Adrien had been spacing out, Alya already pays for their popcorn and tickets. As soon as he realizes, he offers to pay her back.

“Adrien, we get it. You’re rich and you feel obligated to pay for us. But even though you think we’re helpless, let me just tell you that my mom works at the Le Grand Paris as the head cook.” 

Adrien flushes. “Sorry.” 

Alya says something about sitting next to her boyfriend, but all Adrien sees is Marinette tucking her hair behind her ear. It was down today, and she looked stunning.

“Hello, loverboy? Anyone there?” Adrien snaps out of his haze.

“Lo- loverboy? What are you talking about?” he stutters. Marinette giggles lightly. 

“Nothing, sunshine. Let’s just get our seats.” Alya rolls her eyes. 

With little argument, they settle down, Marinette in between Adrien and Alya, and Nino to Alya’s other side. 

Adrien can feel Marinette glancing over at him throughout the movie. He goes to grab the popcorn and nudges Marinette’s hand in the tub. 

“So-sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he startles. Marinette shakes her head good-naturedly, and even through the dark of the theater, Adrien can see the blush that dusts her cheeks. 

She seems to glow in the darkness. Her hair is down and styled in a half french-braid. She wears a sundress and Adrien watches her smile at the screen. He wishes she’d smile like that more. 

Alya notices his distraction and mouths something at him. 

“What?” he whispers. 

‘After the movie tell her how you feel,’ she responds. Adrien, however, isn’t great at lip-reading. 

‘I should tell her I have a seal?’ he mouths back, confused.

‘No, how you feel!’ 

‘Maybe… maybe not.’ Alya rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat. He watches her shaking her head slightly at him. 

Maybe he should tell Marinette how he felt. It’s not like he didn’t notice her staring. And anyways, if it went badly, she would let him down nicely. (Probably.)

The movie ends and Adrien realizes that he didn’t even know much of the plot. He had been too wrapped up in his thoughts.

They leave the theater, and Alya, god bless her, convinces Nino to go to the neighboring Starbucks with her.

Marinette and Adrien awkwardly face each other as their friends leave them. 

“Listen-” 

“Marinette-” 

They both start, and then uncomfortably they gesture for the other to go first.

“Listen, Adrien, this was great. I loved to spend time with all of you, but if you don’t mind,” she says, and at this point, she fidgets unconsciously with her hands. “We could come to the movies next weekend, just the two of us?” 

Adrien grins. “Of course! That’d be awesome. That’s pretty much exactly what I was going to say, actually…”  
Marinette’s grin shines brighter than the sun, moon, and stars.


End file.
